I'm Not The Only One Who Remembers
by foREVerTheMusicKid
Summary: Sequel to I'm Not The Only One Who Kill's. Summery sucks, sorry haha. Better if you read
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'M BACK LOVELIES!**

**Adonia: YYAAAYY!**

**Michael: MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! :'D**

**ADONIA'S POV:**

Summer is now over and I started school 2 months ago. I was walking back home in the chilly October wind when I felt something hit the back of my head. "EMO FREAK!" Some preppy girl from my school yelled. I looked down to see a Pepsi can. I picked it up and opened it. "Thanks, how did you know I love Pepsi?" I said taking a sip of my favorite soda. The preppy b*tch stomped her foot and ran away flipping me off. I rolled my eyes and kept walking home. Oh, hey guys! It's me Adonia, remember me? Of course you do. I'm an eighth grader now, living in an apartment with Michael in New Jersey. Jason Voorhees is my best friend, to refresh your memory I met Jason at Camp Crystal Lake for summer camp before Michael adopted me. But the camp was soon closed down when half the councelors were killed and when that crazy chick named Sirena who tried to kill me. The cops thought she killed everyone, so they took her to a mental hospital.

I took out my keys for the apartment and opened the door. I dropped my backpack by the door and decided to take a shower. After the shower, I got dressed in my pajamas and I plopped down on the couch since I had no homework. I closed my eyes and I feel asleep. After 2 hours I heard the door open and I felt a heavy weight plop on top of me. "UUUGH!" I opened my eyes and turned upward facing my boyfriend Michael, who looked really tired. "Hey, how was school?" I asked. "Boring." "That sucks! Well same here to so..." Michael rested his head on my collarbone and sighed. "I'm so sweaty!" He said wiping his forehead. "Ew, why are you sweaty?" "Jocks were chasing me home, I should have taken my car!" "Some preppy girl threw Pepsi at my head," I said smiling. "Did you drink it?" "Hell yeah I did! That sh*t's good," I said laughing. Michael laughed got off of me. "I'm going to take a shower, I feel gross." He grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and Michael came out shirtless. "Hey, how come were home so early?" "I had half day," I said walking past him and going into our room. "Oh," was all he said and closed the door.

I grabbed my iPod and pressed my twitter app. I was looking through some tweets from people I follow and decided there was nothng intresting so I turned off my iPod. I grabbed my laptop and went onto youtube to listen to some music. After a few songs and interviews, Michael walked into the room and yelled, "I NEED MAH CLOTHES! OUT PLEASE!" I laughed and walked out of the room so he could get dressed. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. Not a minute later, Michael came out in his pajamas and sat next to me with his hair dripping. "Dude, go dry your hair," I said running my hand through it and laughing. "Blegh," he obeyed and came back with his hair still wet but not dripping. "Thank you for not getting me wet," I said kissing his cheek. He giggled and said, "That sounded really wrong." I pushed his arm laughing and leaned up against him. "Ew, you're really gross."

I looked down at my AFI pajamas Michael got me for a welcome home thing when I got back from the hospital. I freaked out when I saw them and I tackled poor Michael in a hug that day. "Do you have homework?" Michael asked laying down on his back and placing me ontop of him. "Nope," I said resting my head on his collarbone while he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he spoke up. "Want to see Jason this weekend?" "YES!" "Ok, this saturday then." I smiled and turned my direction to the tv. "I love you Adonia." "Love you too Michael." I looked into his green eyes and smiled. "Pretty green eyes." "Pretty adorable red eyes yo!" "Are you trying to rap?" "Yes." "Well, two can play at that game," I said smiling.

"Oh really? Try to beat this! Yo yo yo! I is Nicki Minaj, who the f is you? Top that!" "You a stupid hoe, you a stupid hoe!" Michael shook his head while trying to do a ghetto girl accent and said, "Girl, oh heelll no! I aint a stupid hoe!" We bursted out laughing at our fail attempt to rap and ghetto girl accents. "That's why I love having you as my girlfriend Nia, you make me laugh." I smiled and tried to lay down next to Michael. He cupped my face and kissed my lips. My heart was hammering in my chest and it made me wonder if Michael felt it. "It's bedtime kiddo," he mumbled against my lips. "Noooo," I groaned pulling away. I got up anyway and went to our room. "Aren't you coming?" "Nope, I'm going to stay up a little late," Michael said smiling. "Stupid curfew," I mumbled plugging in my iPod into my charger. When I was standing at the edge of the bed I felt arms wrap around me and tackle me. "GAH!" I fell on the weight that tackled me and gasped. "MICHAEL! DUUDE THAT WAS SO EPIC!" "I thought you would be pissy, but I lied when I said I'd stay up."

"I know haha." I went under the covers on my side of the bed and Michael crawled right next to me. I cuddled next to Michael, and he wrapped his arms around me. In a minute we were both asleep and dreaming.

***THE NEXT DAY***

I woke up to Michael's arms and leg on me. He looked so comfortable and relaxed but a little pale, I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 in the morning. I felt his temperture and it was hot, Michael stirred a little in his sleep and he sighed. He turned on his side and I got out of bed to get my morning coffee, but still worried that Michael was sick. When I was about to leave the room, I heard Michael moan. "Nia, I don't feel good." I went over to him again and I felt his face. "You're hot, and you look like you're about to barf dude." "I think I need to," he ran out of bed and went into the bathroom. I heard him puke and I went to grab an ice packet and a towel. When I got back to the bathroom, Michael had just got done brushing his teeth and his face was a light green. He walked like a zombie back to bed and I put the ice pack on his head. "I'm staying home," I said. "No, go to school." "No way dude, you're sick and I need to take care of you." I left the room to grab the trash can so Michael didn't have to get up and puke.

"Thank you Nia." "No problem," I kissed his cheek and crawled right back into the bed. Michael put his head on the pillow and he turned out like a light. "Poor Michael," I said to myself. I didn't want to leave Michael alone in the room, so I grabbed The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod Eighth Grade Bites by Heather Brewer and started reading. After two hours of reading I finished the book and Michael started waking up. "Uugh, I still feel like crap," he said. I took off the not cold ice pack and felt his temperture again and he was burning. "I'm going to get the other ice pack," I said getting out of bed. "I'll come with you," he said getting up. "No, go back to bed!" "Blegh, I'm cold." "Dude it's hot outside today, get your ass back into bed and stay warm." "Yes ma'am," Michael said getting back into bed. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the other ice pack while putting the other one back in the freezer. I went back into the room and put the towel covered ice pack on my boyfriends head.

"I'm going to make you some soup, now stay here." "Okay Nia," he said moaning. I started making the soup and from the kitchen I could hear Michael puke. I sighed and put some soup into a bowl and grabbed a little table thingy for Michael. I grabbed some crackers and water for him to. I went into the room and placed the table thingy for Michael while placing the soup, crackers, and water on it. "Thanks Nia," Michael said blowing on the soup. "I forgot a spoon, I'll be back," I said leaving. I grabbed a spoon and went back into the room. I handed the spoon to Michael and he started eating. He ate it all in less than 5 seconds and he layed back down. I took all the stuff into the kitchen and went back into the room. "How you feelin'?" I asked Michael. "Like crap, ah sh*t!" He ran to the bathroom and puked up all his food. "Ew, that one shot out like a rocket," I heard Michael say from the bathroom. I chuckled as he came back with his mouth washed. He fell on the bed and went back to sleep.

***SMALL TIME LAPSE THE NEXT DAY ADONIA'S POV:***

I woke up to Michael slapping my face lightly in his sleep and I flicked his head. "Ow! Nia what was that for?" "You slapped my face!" "Oh sorry!" "It's okay, so how are you feeling?" I asked feeling his temperature. "Fine, I feel like going to crappy school GET DRESSED!" Michael jumped out of bed while I grabbed my clothes. I went into one corner of the room while he went to another. We turned around facing the wall and put on our clothes. I put on my Pierce The Veil t-shirt and I then put on my black jacket. "Michael? Are you done?" "Yeah," he said. I turned around and he was putting on his Of Mice & Men t-shirt. He put it on and we got our morning cup of coffee. After drinking that we grabbed our backpacks and left the apartment. "Here's 2 bucks Nia," Michael said handing me my lunch money. "Thank you." We got into his car and I pressed the cd button and we started jamming out to Sleeping With Sirens. "REMEMBER WHEN THEY SAID THAT WHAT WE WANT COULD NEVER BE DONE? WHEN IT ALL COMES FALLING DOWN WE'LL DO WHAT WE WANT TO! SO WE'LL DO WHAT WE WANT TO YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" Michael and I sang as loud as we can, not to mention the windows were rolled down to.

Michael turned it up even louder to where you could hear it from outside. When Michael went into the parking lot of my school, the students were giving us weird looks but we didn't care. "Bye Nia, see you after school," Michael said giving me a peck on the lips. "Bye," I said opening the car door and leaving. When I walked into the school my friend Catharine tackled me. "Dude, blasting music again with Michael?" She asked laughing. I gave her a smile and nodded. Catharine knows about Michael and I dating, but she found out when she was spending the night at the apartment one night.

***FLASHBACK(and it's going to be really small, just so you know)***

"Forever waiting for Catharine to leave so I can cuddle with you all night," Michael said to me as we were in our room. "You can wait Michael," I said moving a strand of his hair. "No I can't! UGH!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "She is in the bathroom," I said smiling and leaning in closer to him. Michael smiled like an idiot and did the same. "A quick kiss Michael." "Dang it woman! Just let me kiss you," he said laughing. Our lips finally met and it was a long kiss instead of a peck. "Hey Adonia where is-what the hell?" Michael and I jumped and broke away. "Huh? What? I just saw you two, WHA?" Catharine had her jaw all the way to the floor and shock written all over her face. "Catharine, I can explain!" I said panicking. "I JUST SAW IT ALL! YOU AND MICHAEL WERE KISSING!" "Let me explain, Michael and I are dating yes, but he is also my legal gaurdian." "Adonia and I have been dating before I became her legal gaurdian, I did it because, I didn't want to lose her so I became her legal gaurdian."

"Holy crap!" "I know, but don't you dare tell anybody! Pinky promise?" I said holding up my pinky. "Fine, I pinky promise," she looped her pinky with mine and we nodded.

***END OF SMALL FLASHBACK!***

"C'mon dude, let's go to walk around," I said looping my arm with hers. I met Catharine at the beginning of the year, it started off with her liking my style and since then we hung out together. We passed the preps and one threw a soda at Catharine. "Hey! Don't go throwing sodas at my best friend!" I yelled. "I can if I want to!" The preppy girl yelled back. She went up into my face and and glared. "Take those stupid contacts out, you look retarded." "They're not contacts, see," I touched my eye and she backed away. "Ew you freak!" I grabbed the thrown soda and opened it. "Here Cat, free soda." "Oooh! Moutain Dew, I love this soda!" Catharine took a swig and we walked away. "Hey, can I come over afterschool and possibly spend the night?" "Yeah, come on over! Michael doesn't care." "Okay, I'll meet you at your apartment at six!" "Alright." The bell rang and we went to advisment.

**MICHAEL'S POV; AFTER SCHOOL:**

I left my 8th period class and went to the school parking lot. "Emo, emo, goth, goth!" Some imature jocks said walking up to me. I rolled my eyes and took my keys out of my pocket. "How much money do you have?" One of them asked grabbing my wallet. All three laughed and opened it. "Who's this chick? She's ugly!" One said looking at my picture of Adonia and I together. I clenched my teeth and spoke. "Give me my wallet back." "Is that your girlfriend?" "No, now give it back!" "Make me!" One of them pushed me and I stepped back. "C'mon! Fight me you wuss! Fight me and get back your wallet!" The jocks surrounded me and started to push me back and forth. One jock punched my face, and I felt the blood drip from my nose. "God, you're so dead," I whispered. I punched the jock who punched me twice while grabbing my wallet and I ran towards my car. I opened the door and jumped in. I turned it on and left my school. "Stupid f*cker, made my nose bleed," I muttered to myself and looking at the blood on my hand.

I pulled into Adonia's school and she opened the door. "Oh sh*t! Dude what happened?" She asked wiping blood from my face with her hand. "Y'know, most girls don't wipe their boyfriend's blood from their face," I said laughing. "Well, I'm not like normal girls, here," she said grabbing a napkin from her pocket and cleaning my face. "So what happened?" "Stupid jocks, I punched the leader in the mouth and eye, but he hit me first and his goons started pushing me too." "Well, at least you're not dead." I smiled at Adonia and parked my car. We got out and went into the apartment. I went straight to the bathroom with Adonia right behind me. I grabbed toilet paper and wet it. Adonia grabbed it and started wiping my nose. "Nia, you don't have to." "Yes I will, now shut up and sit on the counter." I did what I was told and sat on the counter. She moved a black strand of hair and started wiping my nose again.

I chuckled at her because she had a serious exoression and her tongue was sticking out. "There, all better," she said wiping the last of the blood. "Thanks Nia," I said giving her a quick kiss and hopping off the counter. "Oh, Cat is going to be here soon! Forgot to tell you," she said closing the bathroom door. "Okay, oh and Jade is going to be here on monday!" "JAAADE?" Adonia jumped on me and we both fell to the ground. "I'VE MISSED HIM!" I pushed her off lightly and got up from my back. "Yeah, I forgot I had his number on my phone," I said sitting on the couch. She sat right next to me and I sat her on my lap. "So, we only have a few hours left until Cat comes,"I said smiling. "We're not going to make out for that long Michael." "Aaaaww!" She moved off my lap and looked at me. I gave her a pout and she looked away. "Nope, not going to work on me!" I scooted closer to her and gave her the puppy dog eyes. She gave me a glance and sighed. "THOSE EYES!" "HA!" I grabbed her and crashed my lips onto hers.

I felt her hands run through my hair and then she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our lips moved together and I heard the door swing open. "I'M HERE EARLY! Whoah, sorry am I ruining something?" Adonia and I jumped and looked at Catharine. "Jesus Cat!" "The door was locked!" I said. "I used my skeleton key!" She said smiling and holding up a key. She dropped her bag by the door and sat next to us. "Sorry for ruining your makeout session guys." "It's okay," I said looking at the little blonde. After a few hours of eating and watching tv, we all decided to call it a night. "Goodnight Michael," Cat said coming out of the bathroom in her Invader Zim PJ's and settling herself on the couch. The first time she spent the night, she claimed the couch as hers so Catharine was fine.

"Night," I said picking up the sleeping Adonia. I laid Adonia on our bed in our room and put my dark sunglasses on. I hit the wall trying to close our door and I heard Catharine laugh from my cussing. I finally closed the door and grabbed Adonia's PJ's. I took off her day clothes and put on her PJ's. When I was done, I took off the sunglasses and crawled into bed. I sighed and fell asleep. I was woken up from my alarm clock and I got up from the bed. I got dressed and then woke Adonia up. "Nia, wake up love," I said giving her kisses. I saw her smile in her sleep and I kept doing what I was doing. "Nia, time to get up!"

"No," she moaned. "I'm going to get Catharine, CAT!" "NO!" Adonia yelled jumping on me. "That's what I thought," I said laughing. We got dressed in our corners and when we turned around we started laughing. "Nice shirt," we both said. We had the same Avenged Sevenfold shirt on and she grabbed another shirt. "Haha, out dude!" I laughed and walked out to see Catharine drinking coffee. "Morning, I'm ready to go," she said. "Okay, we'll I still need to straighten my hair, brush my teeth, and put on deodorant. Adonia came out wearing a black Vampires Everywhere! shirt and smiled. We bursted out laughing and Catharine raised an eyebrow at us. "I'll tell you later Cat," Nia said.

We went to the bathroom and did our morning ritual. When we were done we grabbed our backpacks and left the apartment. "WHO WANTS TO HEADBANG?" I yelled. The girls responded with a "HELL YEAH!" and I put in a Slipknot cd. We all started headbanging and I turned up the music. Once I pulled into their school, we got strange looks but we didn't care. "Bye girls," I said waving. "Bye!" They responded. I smiled to myself and drove out of the school.

**ADONIA'S POV:**

I waved goodbye to Michael and walked into the school with Cat. "Oh my god, you kissed Ryan behind the band room?" I heard these preppy girls say. "Yeah, it was amazing!" I looked at Catharine and she had her head down. Catharine likes this dude named Ryan and he is mr. Popular at our school and she just sits there and watches. I shook my head and sighed. "Freaks," someone hissed walking past us. We looked up and it was this preppy girl with Ryan next to her. "C'mon Leah, what did they do?" He said shaking his head at her.

"They're freaks!" She exclaimed. "Like you aren't! You know what screw you, don't bully anyone for no reason!" Cat and I looked at each other and back at Ryan. "So you're going to hang with them now? That will ruin your popularity!" "I don't care about popularity, and yeah. I'm going to hang with them, see ya! C'mon girls!" He stood between us and wrapped his arms around us. We started walking and I looked at the tall dude. "Thanks, for doing that." I said smiling. "Oh, no problem! I hate those sluts anyway but they keep following me."

Ryan was tall, pale, he had dark blue eyes, long dark brown hair, and he wore mostly dark colors. Cat was blushing furiously and Ryan looked at her. "Why is your friend blushing?" He asked whispering in my ear. "Reasons dude," I whispered back. Ryan nodded and took in a breath. "So, what are your names?" He asked looking at Cat. "I'm Adonia, and that is Catharine," I said pointing at her. "Cool, well I'm Ryan nice to meet you girls." "It's a pleasure," Cat said quietly. Ryan smiled at her and Cat looked like she was about to faint.

"Adonia, are you wearing contacts?" Ryan asked. "No, my eyes are naturaly red." "Sweeet!" "You are a really nice dude, everyone says you're snobby, and rude," Cat said. "Lies, every prep lies. The girls say they kiss me behind the band room and that's not true, I hate it when they do that." Cat had a look of relief and I smiled at her. "I have to go, I need to turn in something to the art teacher," I said getting Ryan's arm off my shoulder and running to the art room. I laughed to myself and let Cat hang with Ryan.

CAT'S POV:

I watched Adonia run away on me and I was freaking out inside. Ryan still had his arm around my shoulder and I felt him pull me closer. "So Cat, what do you want to do now?" Ryan had asked Looking at me. I had blushed furiously and Ryan chuckled. "You blush a lot." "No, I'm not blushing!" I said putting my hands on my face. Ryan moved my hands and smiled. "You're cute when you blush." I blushed even harder and my heart was beating really fast. "You know, Cat I've had a crush on you since school started, but I never got the chance to talk to you because of all those preppy girls grabbing me from left to right!"

My life couldn't get any better! "I've liked you for a long time dude, but I wanted to get to know you but those girls kept pushing me and surrounding you." "That's all different now, I'm here with you and I am glad I got it off my chest!" Ryan sighed in relief and hugged me. "Tehe," I said hugging back. When we let go of each other these preppy girls came up to him looking pissed. "Like, what the hell are you doing? Hanging out with this freak," she said giving me a glare. The other one nodded. "Yeah! She's worthless!" The other one looked stupid, and clueless. "Yeah, she's pretty but we're prettier!" The leader slapped the stupid one upside the head and hissed.

"Shut up Jessica!" "Ow." I laughed and the second in command glared. "Ladies, leave her alone! Cat is not a freak! She's nice, caring, awesome, and not slutty like you 3!" The leader huffed and walked away with her minions behind her. "I hate girls like them!" Ryan gave a sigh and held my hand. "Let's go find Scarlet." I smiled and we headed to the art room.

ADONIA'S POV:

I was about to leave the art room when the door opened and Cat came in holding Ryan's hand. "That was really quick! Are you guys dating?" I asked looking at them. They looked at each other and then back at me. "We haven't thought about that," Ryan said. We left the art room and Ryan stopped. I knew what was happening and I started videotaping them with my iPod. "Cat, will you be my girlfriend?" Cat jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squealed. "YES!" They hugged each other and I stopped recording. "Aaaw," I said. The bell rang and we went to class.

*AFTER SCHOOL!*

I left 8th period with Cat and she grabbed my arm. "Bye Adonia, Ryan said he'd give me a ride home, see ya tomorrow!" "Your clothes are still at my house," I said. "No, they're in my backpack," she said smiling and running off to Ryan. I shook my head and went to the front of my school. I opened the door to Michael's car and left. "Hey, who's that guy that Cat left with?" Michael asked. "Her crush, now boyfriend," I said. "Dang, that quick?" "Yep!" "Well, how was school?" He asked smiling. "Good, I don't have any homework." "Same here," he said.

We finally made it home and I ran out of the car and used my spare key. I threw my backpack across the room and jumped on the couch. Michael came in after me and closed the door. "What was that all about?" He asked laughing. "I'm tired," I said sighing in relaxation. Michael got on top of me and sighed. "Adonia, if we were to have kids what would you name them?" He asked out of the blue and in deep thought. "Whoah, dude! Where did that come from? I'm only 13! I'm not thinking about that until I am old enough to have them!" "I don't know, it just came into my mind. Sorry Nia." "It's okay Michael, but why don't we think about that when we're older okay?" He nodded against my back and sighed. I turned on the tv and turned to look at Michael while he was still on top of me.

"You look tired," I said. "I am," he said burying his face in my neck. "Okay, lets go to bed Michael, c'mon," I said getting him up. He walked to our room and as I was about to cover him in the blankets, he grabbed my arm and pulled me ontop of him. He turned around so I was underneath him and he fell asleep on me. "Okay then," I said to myself. I decided to fall asleep too. About two hours later I woke up to see Michael coming into our room wet and in a towl. "Hey Nia, I just came out of the shower," he said. "I can tell," I said smiling groggily. "You might wanna close your eyes," he said getting his underwear. "EW!" I turned around and burried my face in my pillow. I felt Michael's weight on the bed and I looked up.

He was wearing his dark red and black plaid pajama pants and no shirt. I could have squealed at that moment but decided not to. "Are you going to take a shower?" He asked. "No, I took one half an hour after you fell asleep, see my hair is still a little wet and I'm in my pj's," I said pointing to my black tank top and AFI pj pants. "Oh yeah," he said. The doorbell rang and Michael got up. "I wonder who would be coming here at 6:50 at night?" he asked himself. I followed him and he opened the door. "Dude! No way!" Michael exclaimed. "Hey, how are ya man?" That voice sounded familiar. I looked past Michael's shoulder to see Jade in the door way. "Come in dude," Michael said. Jade stepped in with a muscular guy behind him.

"JADE!" I said jumping on him in a hug. "Hey sugar! How are you?" he asked. "The bomb digity!" The muscular guy was standing behind Jade quietly and watched. He has short light brown hair, he was fair skinned, a bit of rosy cheeks, blue-ish green eyes that popped out, he was tall, and he seemed shy. "Oh guys! This is my dude Jarret, babe this is Michael and Adonia," Jade said smiling. "Hello," he said quietly and standing beside Jade. He had a sweet voice, it wasn't to deep and it wasn't high, this dudes voice is perfect! I shook his hand and he smiled. "I know I was supposed to come Monday but I couldn't wait so here I am on a Friday!" Jade said throwing his hands in the air.

"It's okay, why don't we go sit in the kitchen," Michael suggested. As we made our way to the table I noticed that I was being a horrible host. "Are you guys hungry? I could make some food?" "Oh no honey, Jade and I already ate," Jarret had said while sitting down. Jade sat across from Michael and Jarret sat in front of me. "So how's your life been Jade?" Michael asked. "Amazing! Jarret and I are engaged, we moved in together after god knows how long! And I've been getting more gigs!" "Congrats!" Michael and I exclaimed in unison. "I can't wait til you guys get married! We better be invited!" Jade had said. "Of course," Michael said wrapping an arm around me. "Speaking of invitations, Jade we had one for them," Jarret said.

"Oh Yeah! Hold on, I have it in my bag!" While Jade was looking through his bag, Jarret rolled his eyes. "Oh no! Jarret I lost it! I'm so sorry guys," Jade said frowning. Jarret reached his hand at Jades butt and Jade jumped. "Jarret Martin! Not here!" "No, babe the invitation was in your back pocket! I have manners," Jarret said taking out the invitation and handing it to me. "Oh yeah! I put it there so I wouldn't lose it, oops," Jade giggled. "Ooh, your wedding is on Christmas?" I asked as Michael took the card. "Jarret and I want a winter wonderland theme," Jade explained. "Sweet, we'll be there," Michael said wrapping and arm around me. "Yay!" Jade yelled. I smiled at him and Jarret and rested my head on Michael.

"So, how's school going?" Jade asked squeezing Jarret's hand. "It's been cool, same old same old," Michael responded. "Yeah, it can be fun when you got your best friend with you," I said. "Ooh, what's his/her name?" Jade asked. "Her name is Catharine, or Cat, she's a ball of crazy and energy," I said smiling. "Yes! God she is crazy, she walks in on anything, haha," Michael said. "She seems cool," Jarret said. "Crap! I forgot we got you something Jade, for your dj-Ing!" I got up up and went to my room. I looked through the closet and found nothing. "MICHAEL! WHERE IS IT?" I yelled. Michael came through the door and grabbed the huge turn table that was on the drawr. "Nia, it was on the drawr," he said laughing. "Oh." I was about to leave the room when Michael grabbed my arm. "Hold up!" "What?" I asked. He gave me a quick kiss and left the room smiling.

I shook my head, chuckling and followed after him. We presented the turn table to Jade and he just about died. "Oh my lord! Jarret look! Oh my god thank you!" "Oh no problem, a friend of mine didn't use it so he gave it to me for free and it's brand new too," Michael said. "I love it! Thank you!" "You're welcome," Michael and I said in unison. "I feel bad, we didn't get Jarret anything!" I exclaimed. "Nah, I don't need anything. Thank you for caring though." Jarret waved his hand and smiled. For about two more hours of talking, it was time for Jade and Jarret to leave. "Well, it's about time we leave," Jade said getting up and grabbing his fiancé's hand. "Aaw." I frowned. "Don't worry, we'll visit," the smiling Jarret said giving me a hug.

I returned the hug and we released. We were all at the door and I said my goodbye's to Jade. Michael did the same and he closed the door. "And tomorrow we see Jason!" "Yaaay!" I yelled while tackling Michael. He hit the door with a thud and laughed. "Geeez!" Michael laughed. "Sorry," I said stepping away. "It's okay," he said grabbing me and squeezing me in a hug. "You know what I just remembered?" "What?" I asked. "I forgot to put on a shirt," he said. "So?" Michael shrugged and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him but I moved away and ran. "Hey!" He said running after me laughing. "You tease!" "Yep," I said giggling. I ran into our room and hid in the closet. I heard shuffling outside the closet door and then Michael laughing. "Where can my Adonia be?" The closet door opened and he grabbed me.

"There she is!" I squealed and he picked me up. Michael threw me on the bed while laughing and he got on top of me. "I got you! Hahahaha!" "yes you got me," I giggled. "You owe me a kiss missy!" "Do I have to?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes," he said. I gave him a quick kiss and pushed him off of me, laughing. Michael laughed and went inside the covers. I did the same and noticed that his back was facing me. "Dude, turn around! I want to see your face," I said sitting on him and seeing his eyes closed. I poked his cheek but he wouldn't open his eyes. "Duuuuuude!" He smiled but wouldn't budge. "Michael, dude, Mikey, Mike! Dude!" I kept poking his face and he rolled onto his back causing me to fall off him. I sat on him again and his eyes opened revealing his green eyes. "AAAH!" He yelled sitting up.

"AAAAAH!" I yelled almost falling off. Michael's arms wrapped around me before falling then turning around so I was underneath him. "Got you!" "What was all that for?" I asked somewhat almost yelling. "To scare you," he said smiling and then playing with his lip ring. "You didnt scare me." "Then why'd you scream?" "Shut up Michael!" "Aaw, is my baby pissed? I'm sorry," he said kissing my cheek and then my lips. I sighed and kissed back. "We should go to sleep now," he mumbled against my lips and then laying back down. "Oh yeah, we see Jason tomorrow! YAY!" I snuggled next to Michael and we both fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up on top of Michael and pushed myself up. Michael woke up after I got off him and he had a bad case of bed head. He looked cute though. "Mornin' Nia," he said ruffling his hair. "Morning Michael," I yawned. I sat on him with my head on his chest and he laid right back down wrapping his arms around me. We laid there for a few minutes sleeping a little. "Michael, we have to get up and get dressed. We're seeing Jason today," I mumbled. "Mmm," he mumbled back. I got off him and grabbed my clothes. Michael's face was buried in his pillow so I started getting dressed. I put on a movie t-shirt of The Crow, my black skinny jeans, my studded belt, my converses, and a leather jacket. I went back to the bed and sat on Michael.

"Dude, get up! We're seeing Jason today! GET UP!" I poked his cheeks. "Okay, okay! I'm up," he said getting off the bed. I threw him his clothes and he put on the Marilyn Manson tank top I got him for a really late birthday present. He put on the black ripped skinny jeans he bought at Hot Topic, a black Drop Dead vest with the devil on the back of it that he ordered off the internet, and his combat boots. "Now, to our hair!" Michael yelled doing a little pose and ran to the bathroom. I followed and we brushed our teeth and hair. After a few minutes of us straightening our hair, we left the bathroom and Michael grabbed the car keys. We left the apartment and got in the car. "I'm excited," I said beaming at Michael. "So am I Nia," Michael smiled back. I pressed the cd button and New Religion by Black Veil Brides met our ears.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Michael as he made a turn. "Not yet, I give it six or seven songs more before we get to Camp Crystal Lake," Michael said, eyes locked on the road. "Okay," I pouted. "Are you bored with the drive already?" Michael asked laughing. "Yes, I want to see Jason!" "So do I Nia, calm down." Michael smirked and turned again. I changed the cd to Creatures by Motionless In White and I changed the song to Puppets. "I love this song," I said. "I am human and I need to be loved," I sang along. "Just like everyone else!" Michael screamed. "Dude, I didn't know you could do that!" "I did tell you I can sing like the first time I met you," he said. "You said sing not scream," I said. Michael thought for a moment. "Oh yeah." I shook my head chuckling.

I saw the camp and I started freaking out. "Michael! There it is!" I kept slapping his arm. "Adonia, I'm driving!" "Sorry," I said. We finally hit the camp and I ran out of the car and ran into the woods. I heard Michael call after me. I kept running until I bumped into a huge form. I fell on my butt and looked up. I saw the huge form breathing hard. I looked at the machete in his hand and I saw a hockey mask. "JASON!" I screamed in delight and jumping on him in a hug. Jason stumbled back a bit and dropped his machete. He returned my hug and squeezed me. I heard Michael running and stop in front of us catching his breath. "Ad-Ado-Adonia don't run out of the car like that!" Michael gasped. He pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and strode over Jason and I. "Hey Jason," Michael said giving Jason the bro hug as Jason put me down.

"I've missed you guys," Jason said in a whisper. "We've missed you too," Michael said wrapping an arm around me. Jason crossed his arms and looked at me. "So miss Adonia, how's school? Killing some sluts?" Jason asked. "No, I wish, but no. My best friend Cat and I ignore them," I said. "Ooh, a new friend? What's she like?" Jason asked. "Insane," Michael and I said in unison. Jason chuckled. "How have you been?" Michael asked. Jason sighed. "Slow, not many teenagers come here because of school, but I killed these guys your age the other day Michael," Jason said. "What did they look like? Because some guys from my school disappeared." Right after Michael said that, teenage boy bodies dropped right in front of us. Michael and I screamed holding onto eachother. We looked at eachother a let go. "I didn't expect that," I said.

"Whoah Nia! It's those dudes who beat me up, and they are the one's who disappeared, well at least we know what happened," Michael said shrugging. Jason put the bodies back into the trees and wiped his hands on his pants. Jason slung me over his shoulder like he used to. "Dude," I said. Jason started spinning and the world was blurry. "HOLY CRAAAAP!" I yelled. Jason stopped and we both fell. I got off the hockey masked killer and helped him up. "Can we do that again?" I asked him. "No!" Jason said. Michael chuckled. "Like 2 months ago," Michael said smiling. I stood by my dude and Michael wrapped an arm around me. "Except 2 months ago we had just started dating," I said. "And Michael was afraid of you," Jason laughed. "Oh, he still is," I said. "Especially when she's on her monthlies, god she's scary when she's pissed," Michael said shuddering.

I slapped Michael's stomach. "Ow," he said putting his hand on his injured stomach. Jason's eyes lit up with happiness. "I've missed you guys, I'm lonely here," Jason said. "Get a girlfriend," I said. "Right, like I'm attractive! I'm dead for Christ sakes!" I shook my head. "And meeting a girl is hard," he hung his head. "You met me! And I'm a girl," I said. "Yeah Jason, if you can meet both of us you can meet another girl," Michael said patting Jason's arm. "Cat would love Jason," I said looking at Michael. "Yeah but you said she's dating someone," Michael pointed out. "Yeah but he can wait, and I got a feeling that her relationship is not going to last," I responded. "Hello! I'm still here!" Jason said waving his arms. "Sorry," I said. "Besides, I'm not dating a 13 year old girl," he crossed his arms. "Jason, I'm talking about when she's older, never mind!" We stood there in silence.

"Like old times," Michael said laughing. I nodded and so did Jason. I gave Jason a hug. "Um," Jason said. "Shut up and hug me back d*mmit! It's rare for me to hug someone," I said. "You hug me," Michael said. "Yes, but you're the one who hugs me first I hug back because it's nice and you're my boyfriend," I said as Jason hugged me back. After a second Jason removed my arms and put them at my side. "Too much hugging for my taste," Jason said. "You hugged us earlier," Michael said. "Yeah, but that's because I haven't seen you in 2 months!" I rolled my eyes. "You could still hug us duh," I said.

"Blegh! I only hug when you guys come and leave, thats the appropriate time to hug," Jason huffed. "Whatever Jason," Michael said. "Hey, is that a dead girl tattoo on your arm?" Jason asked looking underneath Michael's arm. It was sorta big but you couldnt see it. "When did you get that?" I asked looking at it. "When I ditched school with Blake," he said shrinking down a little. "WHEN DID YOU DITCH SCHOOL?!" I yelled. "A month ago! I was gonna tell you, but I forgot to tell you!" "Forgot to tell me?!" I was pissed. "Calm down Adonia," Jason laughed. I gave him a killer look and he stopped laughing. "See Michael! This is what happens when you ditch school, and get a tattoo without telling your girlfriend! Shame on you!" Jason said.

"Dude!" Michael exclaimed. "Hey, I may be an evil killer and all but Adonia scares me when she's pissed!" "You should see her on her per-" I slapped Michael, hard in the stomach again. "Awugh!" He groaned holding his stomach. I finally saw Michael's tattoo, it was a woman in a long black Victorian dress, holding a theatre mask, and her face was painted like a Day Of The Dead skull, her hair was up and had ringlets down the side of her face. I calmed down some and sighed. "It's a nice tattoo," I said. Michael nodded. "God, I think I have a bruise," Michael said lifting up his shirt a little. Sure enough, there was a small bruise on his stomach. "Sorry," I apologized. "It's okay, but it hurts. DUDE!" Michael yelled at Jason, who poked the bruise.

"Hey, I had to poke it!" Michael grumbled and the hours passed by from talking and walking around the camp. It was getting dark and it was time for Michael and I to go. "We have to leave now, it was awesome to see you Jason! We'll be back next weekend! Maybe we could stay here in the summer next year!" Michael said cheerily. "Yeah! Well bye Jason," I said hugging him. "Bye guys, see you next weekend," Jason said hugging me back and giving Michael a pat on the back. Michael and I hopped into the car and drove away. I waved to Jason as we were driving away and he kept waving until we disappeared. "I miss him already," I said sighing. "Me too." We sighed and made our way home.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**

**Adonia: Yes enjoy! **

**Michael: YAY I FINALLY GET A TATTOO! THANK'S DAVI!**

**Me: Yeah yeah! Well I hope you enjoyed and review on my return! **

**And I wrote half of this on my phone so like the POV's aren't edited because my phone is a retard! Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review so you can receive a beautiful unicorn! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: CHAPTA 2! And I'm changing Michael's name to Pearce**

**Adonia: Why do I look older?**

**Michael: SWEET I GOT MORE TATTOOS!**

**Adonia: dayum!**

**3 YEARS LATER ADONIA'S POV:**

I'm 16 now and Michael is 19. I was at school with Cat when she threw a note at me. It turned out me be a drawing of me and Michael making out and her in the doorway with a freaked out face. I rolled my eyes. I drew the middle finger and threw it back to her. The teacher didn't notice until Cat snickered at my drawing. "What's this Miss Catherine?" Mr. Hubert said looking at the note. "Miss Michelson(A/N: Adonia's last name), Miss Janert, detention after school." We groaned and left class since the bell rang. "Dude I hate you," I laughed as we left the class. A few hours later school ended and Michael picked me up since Cat went with Ryan. "Hey Nia! How was school?" Michael asked kissing me. "Boring, Cat got us in trouble," I said. "Speaking of wich, I forgot we had detention." "Adonia!" Michael groaned.

"I'm sorry! It was Cat! You're not gonna send me back are you?!" I asked. "No, but you're grounded when we get home," Michael said sternly. He said he would but he won't. "Okay I lied, you're not grounded. But you will not get any kisses from me for today," he said leaving the high school. "But you kissed me when I got in the car," I smirked. "That was different! You didn't tell me you were in trouble." I rolled my eyes. He'll be kissing me in an hour. We finally made it home and got out of the car. We went inside the apartment and I put my backpack in our room. I had no homework today, yay! I went down to the living room and sat next to Michael on the couch. Michael has a few more tattoos now, he has a tattoo of an anchor on the top of his arm with my name on a banner, on his right arm he had a Victorian skull lady(his first tattoo), and he had a boy and a girl sitting on a little cliff with a red balloon inbetween them on his forearm.

Guess who they are, yep me and Michael. "What's on?" I asked. "I don't know, ooh Opening Act!" We ended up watching Opening Act(A/N: I FLIPPIN' LOVE THAT SHOW) which is a really good show and you have no idea how many cute guys there are who are either in a band or just themselves. "Ooh he's cute," I said looking at a really cute drummer on TV. "Yeah well I'm hotter, and I play the drums so that makes me sexy," Michael smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully. "I really, really, REALLY want to kiss you right now but you're in trouble so I can't!" I give him 5 seconds. 5...4...3...2...1. "F*ck it!" Michael got on top of me and kissed me passionately. "Dude, you can't say you won't kiss me when you actually kiss me," I chuckled against his lips.

"I know, but I can't help it! I just love you," he mumbled against my lips. We pulled away to breath and smiled at eachother. "I can't be mad at you for getting in trouble now," Michael laughed snuggling ontop of me and laying his head in my neck. I changed alot too, my hair is a better style, I grew a little more since I'm 5'4 now, my chest got alot bigger too, and my eyes are now a deeper red. "I love you Adonia," Michael mumbled. "I love you too dude," I said playing with his hair. We laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying eachother. Like always, Cat opened the door. "Hey baby cakes! Mama's here!" She yelled. Michael groaned. "Caaat! I love you like a sister but please! Stop coming in when me and Adonia are having a moment of enjoying eachother!" Michael said groaning.

"Ew, sorry for interrupting your heated moment," she said pulling a face of embarrassment and disgust. "Not like that!" I yelled. "Oh, well sorry for coming in like this but my parents are fighting again," she said. Whenever her parents fought, they would hurt her out of their rage from eachother. They love Cat, but their rage takes over their entire being. "Oh, well stay as long as you need," Michael said. "Michael, can we see Jason this weekend?" I asked. Cat's eyes lit up. Cat met Jason 2 years ago and she really likes Jason. Surprisingly, Jason like Cat too. I joke around with Cat that her and Jason are a perfect couple, but she thinks that Ryan is her love. Cat is the same, and Ryan changed alot. He's an ass wipe now, but Cat doesn't seem to see it.

"Sure why not!" Michael smiled. Cat sat next to me and I turned on the TV and changed the channel to the news. "Serial killer Jason Voorhees has been taken down by the New Jersey task force and he now pronounced dead," the news lady said. I gasped. Cat put a hand to her mouth and her tears were falling. Michael looked shocked. "Wait, did she just say Jason is dead? She can't be talking about our Jason!" Michael said grabbing the remote. It showed a picture of Jason's mask and Cat just about lost it. "No! No, no, no! Jason can't be dead! He's not dead! Adonis, he can't be!" I held Cat, who was sobbing. I was crying too and Michael hugged us both. Cat's phone started ringing. "It's Ryan," she sobbed. "Hello?" She answered trying to sound cheery.

"Babe! Jason Voorhees is dead! Now we can finally go to Camp Crystal Lake without getting killed!" I heard Ryan say on the other end. Cat looked like she wanted to die in a hole. "Yeah," she choked. "Why do you sound like you're crying?" Ryan asked. I had my ear against her phone so I heard everything. "I'm not crying, I'm fine." No you're not! I'm coming over to Adonia's apartment." With that Ryan hung up. "How does he know I'm here?" Cat asked with her eyes wide. "What happened?" Michael asked. "Ryan some how knows Cat is here and he's coming over," I said. Cat looked scared. We heard a knock on the door. Cat shook her head. "Cat! Open the door! I know you're here!" The door opened and Ryan stepped in.

"Sorry for opening the door but I need to speak to Cat," the sixteen year old said. "Fine, guys can you go?" Cat asked. Michael grabbed my hand and took us to our room.

_CAT'S POV:_

I stood in the living room with Ryan. "Cat, babe why are you crying? Jason Voorhees is dead and we can go to the lake together!" The word dead made me cry even more. I don't like Ryan anymore, he turned into an ass over the 3 years we've been together. He started beating me in freshman year. "Wait you're crying because Jason's dead! I know you like him and stuff but you're crying over it? I always knew you were a freak!" I stood there crying more. "He's a serial killer Cat! He killed people! And you're crying over his death? What the f*ck is your problem?! F*cking freak!" "I'm not a freak!" I yelled at him. "Shut the f*ck up b*tch!" Ryan slapped my face hard and I fell on the ground.

_ADONIA'S POV:_

I looking out my door when I heard the yelling. I was about to go out when Michael grabbed my arm. "Let her deal with it," he said. I nodded and kept looking. "I'm not a freak!" Cat yelled. "Shut the f*ck up b*tch!" I saw Ryan smack Cat in the face and her falling. My blood boiled inside me and I ran out of the room. "What the f*ck?! You don't slap my best friend!" I yelled at Ryan. "Oh shut up Adonia! You're a freak like Cat! She's crying over the death of Jason Voorhees! She needs some sense slapped into her! And you do too for standing up for her!" I slapped his face and he punched my eye. It was so hard that I fell too and Michael just about lost it. He kicked Ryan in the junk and kept beating the crap out of him.

"Don't. You. F*cking. Dare. Hit. My. Girlfriend. And. Best. Friend!" Michael said through clenched teeth. Ryan hit Michael's nose, and Michael's nose started bleeding. Michael punched Ryan in the same spot and heard the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. Ryan pushed Michael off of him and got up. "Get the f*ck out of my home, NOW!" Michael barked. I opened the door and Michael kicked Ryan's ass out the door. I closed the door and Michael came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay? You have a black eye, but did that asshole do anything else to you?" I shook my head. "I'm fine, it stings a bit but go check on Cat," I said. Michael helped Cat up and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Adonia!" She sobbed into my hair. "I didn't think he would hurt me here, and h-he slapped me for crying over Jason! Please forgive me!" Cat sobbed harder. "Sssh, Cat he's gone now," I comforted. "But he hit you! You should hate me!" "I can easily kick his weak ass! It's okay Cat, I'm fine," I said. Michael hugged both of us. "He's gone Cat, I'll make sure he won't return, and if he does his ass is going down," Michael said. "Thank you guys," Cat sniffed. "You're welcome," Michael and I said in unison.

_JASON'S POV DAY OF HIS DEATH:_

I had just finished killing a cop who was roaming around my camp. I thought of Cat, she told me her feelings for me a few weeks ago. Now, I'm not a romantic kind of guy or anything but I told her I liked her too. I sighed, I miss Cat. I walked around the camp, making sure there were more more cops. I heard the sound of a gun and I felt a bullet go through my arm. I turned around to see a cop, he looked about 22, and he was scared sh*tless. I walked over to him and he shot again. Everystep I took he kept shooting. He ran out of bullets and I stabbed him through the throat. After killing him, a bunch of cops surrounded me. One after one, I was being dog piled. It was strange that they were dog piling me but I sighed and started killing.

I stabbed and killed a few cops but they all got off me and started shooting me. I was being killed, holy crap! I didn't expect that to happen! I instantly thought of Cat, she would be heart broken if I died. No, I'm gonna fight for my life, for Cat. I started walking through the bullets, slashing any cop that was by me. I was now being electrocuted and shot. I kept walking, still killing, until alot more bullets hit me. I fell on my back, I'm dying again! I couldn't see straight, everything was blurry. The darkness finally surrounded me, I'm sorry Cat, I'll be back for you.

_THE NEXT DAY; MICHAEL'S POV:_

I woke up to Cat screaming from the living room. Adonia rushed out of bed and went to her best friend. I followed after Adonia and sat on the couch with her and Cat. "Adonia, Michael, I think I need I need to tell you something," Cat said crying a bit. Adonia and I sat there waiting for her to go on. "I love Jason," she confessed. "We know," Adonia and I said in unison. "How?" She sniffed. "We can tell, you and Jason hit it off, and he loves you too," Adonia said, using the word loves instead of loved. "It's too late now for us to be together," Cat cried. "No it's not Cat, he always comes back," I said. "He does?" "Yes, don't you watch the news? Jason always comes back and more people dissapear, it's a cycle," Adonia said hugging Cat.

Hope sparked in Cat's eyes. "He'll be back?" She asked cracking a small smile. "Mmmhhhmm," Adonia smiled. "Okay! Well I'll wait until he comes back!" Cat said. Adonia and I looked at eachother. "Okay," we said in unison. Cat got off the couch and stretched. "What time is it?" She asked. "About 3:00 in the morning," I yawned. "We woke up to you screaming," Adonia said. "Oh, sorry guys. Well go back to sleep since you both look tired, I'm going to stay up." We waved Cat off and went back to our room. "Morning Nia, sleep well," I said to myself, because Adonia was already asleep. I chuckled and fell asleep.

_HOURS LATER ADONIA'S POV:_

Today we had school but I was so tired. I felt someone really close to me, and it wasn't Michael. I opened me eyes to see Cat right in front of my face. "Morning," she smiled. "GAH!" I pushed her off my bed and stood up. "Where's Michael?!" I asked franticly. "Relax Juliet! Romeo's in the living room." She said rolling her eyes and leaving. Michael came back into the room and hugged me. "Morning love, how are you?" He asked. "Fine, why?" I said looking at him and wrapping my arms around him. "Just wondering." We sighed and laid back down.

JASON'S JUDGMENT:

I stood there waiting in line with the other people on the stairs to heaven. I finally made it to the angel that sent you either to heaven or hell and he sighed when he saw me. "We meet again Jason, how's my little sister?" Ash asked smirking. "Fine, she's a beautiful young woman as you know since you saw her last summer, speaking of which it is May and June is next month and 13th is Adonia's birthday," I told Ash. "Yeah I know, well dude your going to hell," he said stamping a paper and a huge red staircase appeared. Someone cheered and I looked to see one of the victims I killed.

I glared and he backed down. I looked at Ash who had his eyebrows furrowed. He looked up at me with anger and hatred in his eyes. "Why didn't she tell me," he spat. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. Ash's black wings flared up and he punched my face. "WHY DIDNT SHE TELL ME SHE KILLED!" Ash yelled in my face. "I don't know! How should I know what your sister keeps from you," I said. 2 other angels with white wings came and grabbed Ash away from me. "Go to hell, before he gets mad," one angel said. I rolled my eyes and went down the steps to hell. I met the Devil on the way there and he sighed.

"Hey Jason," he said. "Hey," I responded. I sighed. I'll be back Cat.

ADONIA'S BIRTHDAY:

Wooo! I'm 17! I was waiting for Ash to come while I was sitting on my bed. It was 5:00 in the morning and Michael was asleep next to me. I laid back down and looked at Michael. He woke up and smiled at me. "Good morning love! Happy birthday," he said giving me a kiss. "Why are you up so early?" Michael asked. "Waiting on Ash," I smiled. "Ah," he smiled. Cat barged into the room. "DUDE! You got to quit doing that," Michael groaned. "When is Ash going to be here?" She asked jumping on the bed. Cat met Ash when I turned 14 and they were like best friends.

"I don't know! I don't know my brothers where abouts," I said. She groaned and Michael got up. Cat jokingly wolf whistled at Michael sine his shirt was off and he was in his underwear. "Whoah Adonia, what happened last night!" She joked. "Shut up Cat! Nothing happened, he was hot last night," I said slapping her. Michael put on some black PJ pants and a red Big Bang Theory t-shirt that said BAZINGA. "SHELDON IS MINE!" Cat yelled. "Good because I love Howard," I laughed. "And I got Penny, we're good!" Michael said throwing his hands in the air. We heard the doorbell ring and I sprinted out of bed. I opened the door and there stood my brother. But he looked pissed.

My smiled faded when he stomped inside. Ash slammed the door. "Why didn't you tell me you killed people," he growled. I stood there quiet. "Tell me now Adonia!" I still didn't say anything. "Adonia Videl Michelson, tell me now!" "I-I didn't because I forgot and I already went to church to clear my sins," I said. One day I woke up and felt horrible and Michael felt the same so we went to our nearest church and confessed. "I am very pissed at you Adonia but you are so lucky I didn't drag you to a church," my brother said. Ash relaxed. "I'm sorry, happy birthday. I got you something," Ash said taking out a box. I opened the black wrapped box and took out a beautiful necklace. It had black glittery angel wings on a silver chain and I gasped.

"Bro, it's so beautiful! Thank you!" "You're welcome, and those diamonds are real, earth doesn't have it, in heaven it's called fallen angels," he said putting it on me. Michael and Cat came in the living room with a bunch of gifts in their arms. "ASH!" Cat yelled jumping on him. We all sat on the couch. "Hey Ash," Michael said giving him the bro hug. "Sup dude, how have you been?" "Good, everything's the same," Michael responded. The boys got into a conversation and Cat looked at my necklace. "Ooooh pretties!" She gasped with her eyes big. "Right! Ash gave it to me," I smiled. "Wish my brother did that!" "You don't have a brother Cat," I laughed.

"Exactly!" We laughed and the boys joined us. Cat looked sad. "Aaw, Cat why are you sad?" Ash asked patting her back. "Jason's not here," she frowned. "Oh," he said. She breathed in and put on a smile. Cat handed me a present from her and smiled. I opened it and it was a Cherri Bomb t-shirt. "Thank you!" I said hugging her. Michael handed me a present and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday," he whispered. I opened the big box and it was a black Schecter guitar. It was beautiful! It was shaped like Synyster Gates's guitar but the headstock was different. I gasped. "Michael, it's beautiful!" I gave him a quick kiss and held the guitar closely. "I love it! I shall name you Nightmare," I smiled.

"I knew you would," he smiled. Ash looked impressed. "Wow, a guitar makes this girl more happy than a necklace with real diamonds, you were raised well," Ash laughed. "Speaking of instruments, Ash I gotta show you something," Michael said. They headed off into our room and I shrugged.

MICHAEL'S POV:

I put my hand in my pocket, feeling the pokéball with the engagement ring in it. I closed my door and looked at Ash. "Ash in all serious, if I was to propose to Adonia would you approve?" I asked. Ash looked in deep thought. "Yeah I would why?" I took out the engagement ring. Ash's eyes widened. "No way Michael, I didn't think you would propse now!" He exclaimed. "No not now, I was thinking later tonight when I take her out to dinner," I said. "Well, don't you think she's to young to be in an engagement?" "Yeah but Ash, I love her with all my heart and I'm ready for this, I'll wait if she says no but I'm asking for your approval," I said really fast.

"Oh yeah, you got my approval! At least you put her straight, you basically raised her too, better you than some weird loser," he smiled. I sighed in relief. "Great! Thanks man! I appreciate it," I said hugging him. "You're welcome, now go back out there and hang out!" Ash said. I smiled and we walked back out. I gave Adonia a kiss and sat down next to her with my arm around her shoulders.

LATER ADONIA'S POV:

Michael and I just got done eating at a really good Italian restraunt and decided to go for a walk. I looked down at my flats. Michael told me to dress nice, so I did. I'm wearing a ruffled red shirt that was comfortable, some dark blue skinny jeans, and my black flats. Michael wore a black button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, some blue skinny jeans as well, and his converses. I held his hand as we walked through the park we were in. We looked at the water of the small lake. "Let's go to the gazebo there," Michael said smiling. His hand was sweating and he let go. There was music playing in thebgazebo, I recognized it as When You Can't Sleep At Night by Of Mice & Men.

Michael took my hand and we danced. After the song was over, another song started playing. It was Endlessly She Said by AFI. Our song. In the middle of the song Michael got on one knee and took out a Pokéball. He opened it revealing a ring. It was silver, it had a black diamond in the middle, it was a simple ring and I love it. "Michael," I said. He smiled. "Adonia Videl Michelson, I know this already sounds cheesy but I flipping love you to pieces and I want to know, would you be my wife?" I was crying happy tears. I nodded and tackled Michael. "Yes dude, YES!" I shouted. Michael put the ring on my left ring finger. I gave him a big kiss and Michael hugged me.

"I love you so much Adonia," Michael smiled while we got up. He was crying a bit too. I gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you too," I said. "I'm so happy!" "Me too! I have to call Cat and Ash!" I took out my phone and called her. I heard her ringtone in the bushes. "Wha?" Cat and Ash jumped out smiling. "SHE SAID YES!" Michael yelled. "We know duh, I video taped the whole thing," Ash said wiping away a tear. "Aaw Ash," I said crying too and hugging him. "You grew up to fast!" He sobbed.

CAT'S POV:I stood there watching the Michelson siblings hugging and crying together. I turned to Michael who was calling Jade. "JADE! SHE SAID YES!" I heard a loud excited scream from Michael's phone. He had to pull the device away from his ear while smiling. 'BABE! ADONIA SAID YES! OH MY GOD!' I heard Jade yell. I met Jade at his wedding. I heard Jarret scream too and I giggled. "Okay, bye Jade," Michael said putting his phone away. "Jade and Jarret are coming," Michael said hugging Adonia. She released from Ash and hugged Michael. Ash stood in front of me crying. "She's not a baby anymore!" He sobbed while hugging me. I patted his back.

"There there Ash," I said. We all started walking back to the apartment. Adonia was looking at the engagement ring in awe. Michael hugged Adonia, full of love. I smiled at my best friends. "You know I'm human now right?" Ash suddenly said. "What?" I asked. "I am human, god gave me another chance to live," he said. Adonia suddenly tackled Ash. "YAY! BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! I'm going to be a mother f*cking wife and now my brother is human! This couldn't get any better!" She yelled. Michael opened the door to the apartment and yelled, "I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER F*CKING HUSBAND!" I rolled my eyes.

Jade furiously knocked on the door. Before I could open it, he and Jarret barged in. "AAAH! IT'S OFFICIAL!" Jarret yelled. He and Jade hugged the living shiz out of Michael and Adonia. "Let me see the ring!" Jade exclaimed. Adonia proudly showed Jade and Jarret her ring and they gasped. "Michael, where did you get a rock like that!" "K jewlers," Michael blushed. "EVERY KISS BEGINS WITH K!" I yelled. They laughed. "How much was it?" Jarret asked looking at the ring in awe. "I saved up for it since Adonia turned 14," Michael said. "So I'm guessing it was alot," Jade giggled. "Yeah, but I saved up alot! So we got ai few 100's left in the bank," Michael said waving his hand.

Our jaws dropped. "I know, we got alot left," he said. "Whoah," Adonia said. "Ooh! Jarret! Where's her present?!" Jade said. "In my pocket babe," Jarret said taking out a Barnes N Nobles gift card. "We know how much you like reading, so we got you a gift card to Barnes N Nobles," Jade said. "You guys shouldn't have!" Adonia said. Jade and Jarret gave Adonia big expensive things and she told them not to buy her expensive stuff. A few hours of talking about the wedding and stuff, everyone decided to leave. "Bye Cat, see you later," Adonia said hugging me. "Bye Adoni," I said hugging her back. I said goodbye to Ash and went home.

ADONIA'S POV:

Cat just left and I turned to my brother. "Well I got to go sis, if you want to see me then I live in an apartment downtown," he said hugging me. "Yay! Alright, see you later bro," I said. "Bye," Ash said as I closed the door. Michael wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around placing his lips on mine. "I love you so much," He said as we pulled away. "I love you too," I said hugging him. "I know we're getting married really young but I was thinking, we should get married a few months after you turn 18," he said. "I'd like that," I said. Michael gave me another kiss and we went to bed. "I'm actually gonna take a shower, night," Michael said grabbing a towel. "Night," I say getting in my pj's. I hear the water turn on and Michael singing.

He was singing Something by The Beatles on the top of his lungs and I chuckled. "We have to dance to that at our wedding," I say to myself. Wow, I'm really getting married. I'm going to be a wife! I laid there on our bed staring at the cieling. Michael came back out of the shower dressed and laid right next to me. "Dude, I love you," was all he said. "I love you too," I smiled. We both looked at eachother with the same smiles on our face. "You're the best," we said in unison. Michael placed a soft kiss to my lips and we both fell asleep.

**GUYS I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I HAD TO POST SOMETHING! :D I haven't been on Fanfiction much because of school so I will be rarely posting, sorry :( but I will try so review, and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guyyyys! Here to write you new stuff! I have Internet at home so I can write more! :D here you go!**

I woke up the next morning next to Michael. I smiled as I looked at the gorgeous ring on my finger.

"I'm gonna be a wife!" I squealed. Michael stirred beside me. I got up and got changed into a Suicide Silence shirt_,(A/N: Guys, I wrote that because the singer for Suicide Silence unfortunately died on November 1st so it's a respect kind of thing)_ and some black skinny jeans. Making my way through the hall, I stopped to look at a picture of Michael and I when we were younger. I was 13 and he was 16, I was on his lap smiling into the camera and his head was on my shoulder smiling as well. I remember when we took that!

_FLASHBAAAAACK!_

I was walking past Michael who was inspecting his new camera. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, forcing me to sit on his lap.

"Dude!" I laughed. Michael simply smiled and kissed my cheek.

"This camera needs some photos! Take one with me!"

"No, I look like crap right now," I said.

"Adonia, you're beautiful all the time! Pleeeeaaase? C'mon Nia, please?" Michael begged.

"Fine," I sighed.

"YAY! Okay, SMILE!" Michael said while holding up the camera and putting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and he took the picture. Afterwards, Michael looked at the picture and smiled.

"It's perfect." He showed me and I smiled.

"I like it, let's frame it one day," I said. Michael only nodded and hugged me.

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

I smiled at it and went into the kitchen. I started cooking some eggs at the stove while singing Dead Walker Texas Ranger by Sleeping With Sirens.

"Don't bother sleeping without one eye open wide. There's creatures in the night to haunt you, their arms are reaching out to hold you tight," I sang. I felt Michael's arms wrap around me from behind.

"You singing?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Yes, and cooking," I laughed while flipping an egg. There was a loud band at the door and Michael sighed.

"Oh Cat," he said letting me go. I noticed he had major bed head and laughed. I went back to cooking my eggs and sighed.

**CAT'S POV:**

I banged on Adonia's door and Michael opened it. His hair was sticking in every direction and I laughed inside.

"Hi Cat," Michael said.

"GET DRESSED!" I yelled. Without permission, I walked into the apartment and found Adonia cooking eggs. "MICHELSON! FINISH COOKING YOUR EGGS! WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE TODAY!" I yelled.

"Cat, what are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Michael, just get dressed! Adonia! Can I have an egg?" I asked. Adonia nodded and served me an egg. Michael came back with his hair brushed and dressed in a Miss May I shirt. As he sat at the table, Adonia handed me my egg and she did the same with Michael.

"So why did you bang on our door this early than your usual time?" Michael asked me.

"We are going to Camp Crystal Lake today," I said while I scarffed down my egg.

"So lady like," Michael laughed.

"I don't care," I said.

"Why are we going to the camp?" Adonia asked doing the same thing I did to her egg.

"I'm gonna throw a flower into the lake," I said showing her a white rose with red on it.

"That's funny, I did the same thing when I was 12 but the rose was all white," Adonia laughed.

"Weird," I mumbled. We waited for Michael to finish and he stared at us.

"What?" he asked.

"You eat slow," I said. Adonia laughed at his expression.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do," Adonia smiled. Michael gave us a look and ate his whole egg.

"Happy now?" He asked with his mouth full. We nodded and left the apartment. Getting in the car, I noticed that the flower had a thorn. I touched it and it pricked my finger.

"Ow," I said putting my finger in my mouth. Michael started the car and we left.

**JASON'S POV:**

I was sitting in a chair playing go fish with Satan.

"You got any Satanic Bibles?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Go Fish, you have any goats?" I asked taking some cards.

"D*mmit Jason!" He roared handing me two goats on a card. I laughed and grabbed them. I sighed and put my hand under my chin. I was thinking about Cat.

"Why do you look sad all of a sudden?" Satan had asked me. I shook my head. "Dude, seriously. I know you! You're thinking about something."

"It's nothing."

"It's about that girl huh?"

"No," I snapped.

"Yeah it is! Look man, I know how you feel! I fell in love with this girl who worshipped me, and it's weird that I actually felt love but then God made her Christian and stuff so she ended up taking me back here," he grumbled. "I still think about her but then I have a bunch of hot women here as well so I'm good." I rolled my eyes.

"Cat is different, she's sweet, beautiful, fiesty, basically perfect!" I sighed.

"Whoah man, you're way in love," Satan said. I nodded and sighed again.

"My lord, an angel is here to take Jason," one of Satan's servents said. He had long black hair, one white eye and one red, he was wearing a black robe with a hood, he was kind of muscular, he had black wings like Ash, pale, basically he looked goth.

"Asura, what do you mean?" Satan had asked getting up.

"One of God's angels told me that he needs to take Jason," Asura said. Whoah, he has a really deep voice.

"Why?" I asked. The demon looked at me and shrugged.

"The angel didn't say." I sighed.

"See ya Satan," I said getting up.

"Bye Jason, Asura, go with him," Satan commanded his demon servent. Asura bowed and then followed me. As I walked to the front of Hell, claws scratched my arm. I growled as Freddy Krueger laughed.

"Died again huh hockey puck?" I seriously hate this dude.

"At least I get to come back," I growled. Asura smirked and we kept walking. We were now at the gates of hell and I saw a girl with longe blonde hair, with huge white wings, she was wearing white skinny jeans, a white v-neck, she was pale, she was short, and she had bright blue eyes. She glared at Asura and he glared back.

"You rang?" I asked. She snapped her eyes at me.

"God sent me to get you, he wanted to talk to you," she said. I nodded as she turned around and went up the stairs to heaven. Asura and I followed her.

"Why are you here demon?" She spat at Asura.

"I have a name Lily," Asura growled.

"You guys know eachother?" I asked.

"He killed me," Lily said.

"How?"

"I grabbed her heart out of her chest and worshipped her to Satan but of course her God saved her," Asura grumbled in dispointment. Lily glared at him and then opened a huge white door. I saw a man with a white beared sitting at a desk.

"Thank you Lily, you may leave," God said. Lily left glaring at Asura and he glared back. "Ah, Jason Voorhees! I see you brought a guest!"

"I don't feel like having a conversation, what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms. God ignored me and went on.

"If your friend will leave then I will tell you," he said.

"Asura, you heard the dude, go," I said looking at the demon. He simply rolled his eyes and left.

"Jason, I'm bringing you back to life," God stated.

"What? I've only been gone for a few days," I said.

"I know, but I am sending you back because of Catharine," he said.

"What?"

"I am sending you back because you can actually love, but you can't kill anyone," God said. I gave him a look of disbelief. "No more killing, you've killed so many innocent people Jason." I glared.

"I can't just stop killing! I have to avenged my mother!" I said.

"You've avenged her well enough Jason. It's Catharine or not being able to go back."

"Cat," I said quickly. God smirked.

"Alright. But if you as much kill one person, your butt is going back to Hell," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just say ass, it doesn't make a difference," I said. It was God's turn to roll his eyes.

"Go to the gates of Heaven Jason, Lily will escort you to Earth. Have a nice day." With a wave of his hand, I was out the door. Asura was up against the wall. His head snapped up when he saw me.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm going back to Earth," I said walking past him.

"What?!"

"God is giving me another chance to live, thanks for the escort but I have a girl to see," I said standing in front of Lily.

"Ready?" She asked me while grabbing my arm. I nodded and waved goodbye to Asura who was going back to Hell. I stood at the edge of the cloud.

"Where are the stairs at?" I asked.

"Stairs? We're not using stairs silly! We're falling," she smiled.

"What-" I didn't finsish what I was saying because Lily pushed me off the cloud. I was falling down through the clouds and screaming.

"HOLY MOTHER F*CKING SH*T!" I screamed as I was going through clouds. Lily was beside me smiling like mad and giggling. I saw the lake and that's when she grabbed me and led me through the trees. I was surprised she kept missing every tree that went by us. We landed and I fell on the ground hugging it.

"SWEET LAND!" I yelled. Lily only laughed and waved goodbye to me. I watched her as she flew away and I stood up. I heard a car pulling up and clenched my fist. No killing, UGH!

**CAT'S POV:**

We finally made it to the camp and I jumped out as soon as Michael turned the car off. I ran all the way to the dock and waited for Michael and Adonia. Once they made it to the dock, I clenched the flower tightly since I put a note on it. Michael sat down behind me and Adonia sat on his lap. I laid down in my stomach at the edge of the dock and threw the flower in the lake. I played with the water as we all laid there in silence.

"It's so peaceful right now," Adonia said after five minutes of silence.

"Mmmhhmmm," I said spalshing a bit of water around. Michael sighed and the silence went on for another five minutes. I removed my hands from the water and laid my head on my arms staring out into the water. I watched the water move and sighed. The rose disappeared somewhere in the lake. I laid there just staring when I saw something move.

**JASON'S POV:**

Three people got out of a car and I clecnhed my fist. There was a boy and two girls. One of the girls had a rose in her hand and a note tied to it. The boy sat down and put his girlfriend in his lap. The girl with the rose laid down on her stomach at the edge of the dock and threw the rose in the water. She watched it float until it reached me. The three people sat there in silence. I decided to read the note on the rose.

'_Dear Jason,_

_I know you wont read this but I really miss you. I know I sound like such a girly girl but I can see myself spend the rest of my life beside you. I seriously miss you a ton, I broke it off with Ryan. He hit Adonia and I but Michael beat the shiz nitz out of him and kicked his ass out the door. I haven't seen him since. Like I said, I miss you alot and I'll see you soon._

_~ Love,_

_Cat_

I looked at the rose to see it was white with little bits of red. I clenched it and I walked in the water. I swam all the way to the dock underwater ready to hug the sh*t out of Cat.

'_I'm here Cat,' _I thought.

**BACK TO CAT'S POV:**

I saw something coming my way into the water and I looked closer.

"Guys, something is coming towards us," I said in a weary voice. The mass came closer and before I could move it grabbed me and took me underwater.

"CAT!" Adonia yelled. I was dragged in the water and opened my eyes to see Jason.

"JASON!" I yelled underwater. Jason then swam up and placed me on the dock and he came to sit next to me.

"CAT! DUDE ARE YOU OKAY?" Adonia panicked. I coughed a bit and tackled Jason.

"YOU'RE BACK! I KNEW IT!" I yelled.

"Jason?" Adonia and Michael asked at the same time. Jason got up with me still in his arms and spun us around. I giggled and hugged him tighter.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Adonia yelled hugging Jason too. Michael soon joined in and we all hugged eachother. Once we all let go, Jason surprisingly started talking.

"I was given another chance to live," he said giving me a happy look from behind the mask.

"You've only been dead for a few days," Adonia said.

"I know! But God gave me another chance because he saw me actually love someone. I can't kill though, it was still stay there in Hell or be with Cat an-"

"You chose Cat, how ROMANTIC!" Adonia interrupted.

"I didn't think you could be romantic Jason," Michael chuckled.

"Shut up guys!" Jason said. I started crying and hugged Jason. He hugged back a tinsy bit tighter because he is like waaay stronger than I am. A wind blew and I shivered since we were both wet.

"Hold on, I'll be back," Jason said letting me go and going to a cabin. He came back a minute later with a blanket and wrapped it around me.

"AAAAAW!" Michael and Adonia said. I blushed and I could tell Jason was too. Literally, I never thought I would be this happy.

"Let's stay here tonight," I said to Michael.

"I'm up for it," Adonia smiled. Michael shrugged. I squealed in happiness and we all moved into a cabin.

"Michael! This is the same cabin we stayed in!" Adonia laughed.

"The councelor's cabin," Michael smirked. "I was sixteen and you were 12 when we met Nia," Michael smiled. I smiled at them and Jason wrapped his arms around me from behind me. I am so tiny compared to Jason, he's freakin' huge! My eyes widened and looked at Michael.

"DUDE WE NEED TO TELL JASON!" I yelled.

"Tell me what?" He asked. Michael smiled and wrapped an around around Adonia's waist.

"We're engaged," Adonia said. Jason looked like he was about to cry.

"Wow! I knew it would happen sometime!" Jason said. "Congrats!" Smiling at Jason, Adonia punched his arm like she usually did when she got to emotional with him.

"Thanks," she said. We all sat down across from eachother and told Jason what had been going on since he left.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

It was ten o'clock right on the dot at night and I was standing on the dock with Jason. Adonia and Michael had already gone to sleep so it was just Jason and I.

"I've missed you," Jason said looking out into the lake. He then looked at me.

"I've missed you too," I said with a small smile.

"I'm human now, you know that right?"

"I know," I responded.

"Do you wonder if my face is the same underneath the mask? You know, hideous."

"I've seen your face before Jason, you're not hideous," I said wrapping my arms around him. He sighed while hugging me back. With one arm still around him, I put my hand on the side of his mask. "Can I?" I asked. Jason nodded and very carefully, I moved the mask only a little bit to where I saw his lips. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back full of love and adortion and tightened his arms around me. I never knew he could be this full of love. We both broke away gasping for air(especially me since he's freaking strong!).

"Whoah," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Dude you're freaking strong! My sides hurt," I laughed.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"It's fine." I yawned.

"You're tired, let's go get some sleep," Jason said picking me up bridal style. I didn't say a word and fell asleep in his arms.

**JASON'S POV:**

I carried Cat to the cabin and placed her gently on a bed. I scooted 2 more beds beside her bed because I am to huge to lay on one bed. Sighing, I laid right next to her and she cuddled next to me. I did what was natural and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Cat," I whispered.

"I love you too Jason," Cat whispered back. I smiled and then fell asleep perfectly happy.

**I really have to stop with my gushy lovey stuff haha, I am such a girl! ANYWAY! I hope you lovelies enjoyed, I decided I need more Jason in this and then BAM! I gave you this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! And you might see Asura the demon later on in the story as well ) **

**PEACE, LOVE, AND ROCK N' ROLL! BYE!**


End file.
